Austim of Doom
Austim of Doom is a video game about a teenager Darlene Paguio who had no memories of her power that turned herself into a stronger lego version of herself including David Jones, the only person that he’s not in advertisement called The mighty autism girl. They join the force with a characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera, Powerpuff Girls, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Book of Life and Coco appear to rescue Kai, Finn, Timmy Turner, Stan Pines and Lincoln Loud from a force of evil Austim. Plot One seemingly normal day, Darlyn De Guzman/Darlene Paguio wakes up with short term memories of her powers drained away but with her transformation that turned her into Lego Version with agility and flight. She invited by her friend, David Jones to party but when huge asteroids start raining down on Grimsborough. A huge drop of ink falls on foods, causing the cupcake so to turn poisoned tops of some sort. Once those eat it, they becomes a zombies including dogs, chasing Jones around until Darlyn rescue him and intervenes. Jimmy Neutron then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. Soon, the inky creatures spawning from the asteroids start taking over Grimsborough. Darlyn and Jones explore the vast Mawgu lair, where they meet Manny Rivera, Manolo Sanchez and Miguel Rivera. Buttercup and SpongeBob Squarepants then arrive to joining the good guys. They make a plan to stop the gooey creatures, identified as Autismoids, when The Wise Old Witch arrives to inform them about the technology in the lair. Jimmy is able to figure it out, and fits everyone with weapons fitting their personality: Darlene got a bracelet that turned her from human to lego, Jimmy receives some sort of helmet and a tennis racket, Manny get a grappling hook and sword, SpongeBob gets a bubble blower, Jones receives a device that allowed him to partly turned himself from cop Tom his alter ego, Red Masque, Tak is given a staff, Manolo receive a sword and Miguel got a magic guitar. Stage One: Dog Eat Dog They go through Grimsborough, where the group battles an army of Austimoids, free Astrid the Dog, Margaret Littlewood and Tom Norris from the ink, and finally confront the corrupted Naomy King’s pet tabby cat, Malian, who has grown to enormous size. They defeat this new menace by feeding him Cupcakes (which ironically turned him into a zombie in the first place; a drop of Autismoid ink fell on it). Jones and Darlyn is then doused in ink. At the lair, Jones becomes a vessel for the leader of the Austimoids while the Wise Old Witch informs them that a huge mech called the Armor of Portentia is hidden in the Mawgu Lair, and requires eight special components to power it up even Jones figure out about first missing piece was Margaret’s cooking recipe book. Stage Two: Summerween The next world they go to is Gravity Falls during Summerween, where Stan Pines was under attacked by by trick or treater trying to scaring him with jumpscar from a phone has two boys been corrupted by ink to turn against him. They manage to free Dipper and Mabel Pines, Soos and Wendy for the boys, then face the Summerween monsters, who has sprouted several mechanical tentacles and has the ability to summon Austimoids from his very being. He soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed. They retrieve the second piece of the mech is Summerween watermelon, while more goo falls on Jones and Darlyn, and at the lair, Jones becomes a puppet of sorts for the Austimoid supreme leader. Stage Three: Tales of the Two Tables They venture to Loud House neighborhood, where Austimoid asteroids rain on the citizens, freeing the Lincold Loud’s ten sisters in the process. Not soon after, a blob of ink falls on their head, resulting in them too being corrupted with turkey heads. They goes on a rampage through town. After freeing Lincoln, Calvin and Lincoln’s parent, they rescue the sisters and fight the tables at a power plant that come alive, where the ink falls off of Tables and onto Jones and Darlyn (once again). They gain third piece of the Vessel were bottle ketchup Andy mustard, and it is at the lair that Austim Girl, who has just revealed herself, once again talks through Darlyn. Stage Four: Bad Heir Day They then head to Dimsdale, where the ink has Denzel Crocker to summoned Children-eating Loch Monster into and a monstrous giant crocodiles that spit out a dynamites, and prepares to eat Timmy Turner whole (expectedly). After defeating several more Austimoids and freeing Poof, Cosmo and Wanda, they fight the children-eating Loch monster at the lake. After being consumed several times (and beating up the lake monster’s fragile heart), the team manages to defeat the children-eating monster and yet another pile of ink falls on Darlyn. The fourth piece of the Mech (Crocker Bot) is retrieved. Stage Five: Can of Worms They visit to Ninjago where ink summon Kai’s fear of Christmas into demons and Krampus come to threatening him to be dragged to hell. They’d must fight off the gingerbread zombies and vampire elves riding reindeers. After rescuing Jay, Nya and others, they manages to fight Krampus with weapons. Once the Krampus destroyed and ink fall onto Darlyn and Jones and the fifth piece (Karam of vemorai venom) is received. Stage Six: Can of Worms Finally, they go to Land of Ooo when Sir Slicer who revealed to be masterminds and has Bushy Monster kidnapped Finn. THey fight Sir Slicer and retrieve the final piece while Austim Girl talks through Darlyn for the final time. Stage Seven: Final 1 The team quickly inserts the pieces of the Armor of Portentia, and then speed towards void, where they confront and defeat Austim Girl, who look lokies darlyn before. After Autism Girl is defeated, Sir Slicer form the villains known the rest of the group called league of dooms, taking over the Armor of Portentia and ejecting the heroes from the mech. Darlyn’s memories was regained whenever Austim Girl then opens up to the heroes, where she reveals to be Darlyn’s doppelgänger that she was created at the beginning of the universe, using memory erasing machine thus making her a clone. Darlyn then asks why ahe was destroying worlds, with Austim replying that she was distasteful of her form and thus took out her anger on others. Darlyn then tells her to embrace who (or what) she is, and Austim Girl give up Darlyn’s transformation back to make her feel better. The group then wonders how they will stop the villains from taking over the Earth. Austim Girl states that ahe has an idea. She and Darlyn fused back to themselves and Darlyn once again morphs into a human sized lego version of herself Andy got her power she back. Stage Seven: Final 2 Using this form, Darlene Paguio and the heroes manage to defeat the villains do get back the Armor of Portencia on the moon, and leaving the villains floating around. Crocker thinks that this is the part where the villains retreat with their tails between their legs, but Mojo contradicts this statement, saying that it's the part where "the villains pound their fist and say 'Curses! Foiled again!'". Austim Girl/Darlene Paguio returns the heroes to Earth, and says that she will right the wrongs in the universe, taking the moniker "SpongeGlob". The heroes bid him farewell, and SpongeGlob blasts off into space. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sneezes, and the goo finally exits from his body through his many holes. Patrick compares this moment to the beginning of the universe where SpongeGlob was born, while the Wise Old Crab then summons a typical "The End" sign. Characters Write the second section of your page here. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Unite